Melonie Diaz
Melonie Diaz is an American actress. She is known for her roles in Fruitvale Station, The Breaks, and The Belko Experiment among others. On Charmed, Melonie portrays the middle sister of the Charmed Ones, Mel Vera. Biography Diaz was born in New York City and was raised along with her elder sister on the Lower East Side by parents of Puerto Rican descent. She became interested in acting at the Henry Street Settlement and subsequently attended the Professional Performing Arts School in Manhattan. She completed a degree in Film Production at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts and has made numerous off-Broadway and workshop appearances including Medea at the Bullet Space, the Hip Hop Theater Festival at P.S. 122, and the New York City Fringe Festival. Filmography Film *''Double Whammy'' (2001) as Maribel Benitez *''From an Objective Point of View'' (2001) as Kelly *''Raising Victor Vargas'' (2002) as Melonie *''Lords of Dogtown'' (2005) as Blanca *''A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints'' (2005) as Young Laurie {Nominated — Independent Spirit Award for Best Supporting Female} *''Emil'' (2006) as Unnamed Actress *''Itty Bitty Titty'' (2007) as Anna *''Remember the Daze'' (2007) as Brianne *''Feel the Noise'' (2007) as Mimi *''American Son'' (2008) as Cristina *''I'll Come Running'' (200) as Veronica *''Assassination of a High School President'' (2008) as Clara *''Be Kind Rewind'' (2008) as Alma *''Hamlet 2'' (2008) as Ivonne *''Nothing Like the Holidays'' (2008) as Marissa *''She Wants Me'' (2012) as Gwen *''Supporting Characters'' (2012) as Liana *''Save the Date'' (2012) as Isabelle *''Fruitvale Station'' (2013) as Sophina {Nominated — Independent Spirit Award for Best Supporting Female & Nominated — Black Reel Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress, Motion Picture} *''X/Y'' (2014) as Jen * The Cobbler (2014) as Carmen *''Ghost'' (2016) as Team Ellie *''The Belko Experiment'' (2016) as Dany Wilkins *''And Then I Go'' (2017) as Ms. Meier *''Gringo'' (2018) as Mia *''All About Nina'' (2018) as Gloria *''The First Purge'' (2018) as Juani Television *''Queens Supreme'' (2003) as Mr. Diaz's Daughter *''Law & Order'' (2003) as Bettina *''Nip/Tuck'' (2010) as Ramona Perez *''CSI: Miami'' (2010) as Ivonne Hernandez *''Persons of Interest'' (2011) as Paula Vasquez *''Girls'' (2014) as Susan * Room 104 (2014) as Meg * The Breaks (2016) as Damita Gallery Other_Women_(Behind_the_Scenes)_(1).jpg Other_Women_(Behind_the_Scenes)_(2).jpg 1x05 Constantine, Melonie & Ellen - Behind the Scenes.jpg Kappa Spirit (Behind the Scenes).jpg 1x09 Melonie, Constantine and Sarah - Behind the Scenes.png Jingle_Hell_(Behind_the_Scenes)_(2).jpg 1x14-Behind-Jada-Mel-Niko.jpg 1x15-Forest-and-Mel (Behind the Scenes).jpg Constantine_and_Melonie_Ambush_(Behind_the_Scenes).jpg 1x20 Melonie, Sarah, Constantine & Madeleine - Behind the Scenes.jpg The headshot wall with characters' names.jpg Melonie Diaz and Sarah Jeffery Season 2.jpg|Melonie and Sarah Jeffery filming Season 2 Season 2 - Rupert and his girls.jpg MM MD SJ Season 2.jpg Charmed Poster CW.jpg Main Cast - Season 2.jpg Trivia *Despite her character, Mel, being younger than Madeleine Mantock's character, Macy, in the series, Melonie is actually older than Madeleine by six years in real life. *She is the only actress who identifies as Latina in real life making her the only one to share her character's ethnicity. See also *Cast and Crew Crossovers Category:Main Cast